2002 Atlantic hurricane season (Nova)
The 2002 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive season that featured 18 tropical depressions, 17 tropical storms, 11 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. The strongest storm of the season was Hortense, which was a Category 5 hurricane that made landfall on South Carolina. It is the first season since 1997 to feature a Category 5 hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/04/2016 till:14/04/2016 color:TS text:"Aiden (SS)" from:31/05/2016 till:07/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bella (TS)" from:10/06/2016 till:16/06/2016 color:C1 text:"Cesar (C1)" from:06/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Debra (C2)" from:22/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TS text:"Edouard (TS)" from:22/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:TS text:"Fran (TS)" from:01/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Grayson (C3)" from:30/08/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Hortense (C5)" from:10/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:TS text:"Isaiah (TS)" from:10/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Josephine (C5)" barset:break from:22/09/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Kyle (C4)" from:24/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Lili (C1)" from:25/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Marcelo (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Summary Activity The 2002 Atlantic hurricane season was extremely active, even featuring two Category 5 hurricanes. Hortense was the first hurricane to reach winds above 185 mph (300 km/h), reaching winds of 200 mph (325 km/h). Not only that, Hortense also reached an intensity of 886 millibars, one of the lowest pressures ever recorded on the Atlantic. The season featured 11 hurricanes, 6 out of 11 reaching major hurricane strength. It was the first season to feature 3 major hurricanes active on the same time, them being Hortense, Kyle, Josephine. The season had an early start, with Aiden forming on the month of April, becoming the first ever boy-named storm to form in the month of April. The second storm of the season, Bella, formed off-season too (formed on May 31). The season ended with the last storm dissipating on November 14. The season also had a high ACE because of Hortense, Josephine, and Kyle. Impact Records The season was also a record-breaking season. Multiple records were broken by storms. Hortense became the most intense Atlantic hurricane on record, and became the strongest hurricane to impact Georgia and South Carolina. Kyle became the most intense Category 4 Atlantic hurricane, and the most intense and destructive hurricane to make landfall on Veracruz, Mexico. Hurricane Josephine had the longest-lasting major hurricane strength winds, with its winds lasting for major hurricane intensity for 2 weeks (14 days). 'Systems' Subtropical Storm Aiden On April 10th, an extratropical low south of Bermuda was declared as a depression. Instead of turning into a tropical storm, the depression intensified into Subtropical Storm Aiden on April 10th On the same day, Aiden reached its peak intensity. It then became extratropical on the 13th of April. On April 14th, Aiden became an extratropical low. Aiden caused minimal damage and no deaths were reported. Tropical Storm Bella On mid-May, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. The wave then reached the Caribbean Sea on late May as minimal cyclogenesis occured. As the wave neared the extreme west, it started to generate deep convection due to an upper-level trough encountered on late May. On May 31, it was declared as a depression. On June 1, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Bella. Bella fluctuated from tropical storm intensity to tropical depression intensity as wind shear affects Bella. On June 5, Bella made landfall on the Florida Panhandle. It then weakened into a depression. On June 7, Bella dissipated. Bella's remnants then affected and caused heavy rainfall along the eastern sideboard of the United States. After affecting the eastern sideboard, Bella's remnants were absorbed by an extratropical Cyclone. Bella caused $400 million USD of damages, and claimed 15 lives. Multiple flights on the eastern sideboard of United States were cancelled. Hurricane Cesar On early June, an area of disturbed weather formed south of Cuba. Despite the storm having tropical depression force-winds, it did not have a low-level circulation. On the early morning of June 10, a reconnaissance aircraft flew through the system, and a low-level circulation was identified inside the system. It was then declared as a tropical depression. Despite favorable conditions, the tropical depression did not intensify. On the afternoon of June 11, the system's winds was upgraded from 25 mph (40 km/h) to 60 mph (95 km/h), making it a tropical storm and later on received the name Cesar. A cargo ship traveling through the system reported a barometric pressure of 995 millibars. Here, Cesar was expected to make landfall on the Yucatán Peninsula in days. Almost 7,000 families located on Quintana Roo evacuated to shelters. On June 12, Cesar made landfall on Quintana Roo as a tropical storm. Cesar then lost its organization and weakened into a depression after making landfall on Quintana Roo. Cesar regenerated its strength and organization as it headed towards the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico. On June 13, Cesar reorganized. On 0600 UTC, Cesar started to form a ragged eyewall as it neared hurricane intensity. On 1200 UTC, Cesar was upgraded by the NHC into a hurricane, making Cesar the first hurricane of the season. A ferry passing through the hurricane reported a barometric pressure of 980 millibars. On June 14, Cesar was downgraded into tropical storm intensity, and was expected to be a depression hours later or in a day. Despite this, citizens on Texas started to evacuate. 8,000 families evacuated on Texas alone. On June 15, Cesar surprisingly reattained hurricane intensity before making landfall on Texas. Hours later, Cesar made landfall on Texas on its peak intensity. Storm surges up to 5 ft was reported on coastal cities. Flooding on low-level areas was extremely catastrophic. Cesar started to weaken as it made landfall on Texas. On the next day, Cesar dissipated and its remnants affected parts of Northern Texas. Cesar caused $800 million USD of damages and claimed 55 lives. Hurricane Debra A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on late June, with an associated area of low pressure. As the wave and the area moved through the Caribbean, it coalesced into one system. The system started to deepen and organize south of Hispaniola. Two reconnaissance aircrafts identified a low-level circulation, and was declared as a depression on July 6. Due to the depression's proximity to land, it did not show any progress of intensifying. On July 7, the depression made landfall on Hispaniola, making the system lose its organization. Despite this, the system was upgraded into tropical storm intensity, receiving the name Debra. Debra slowly began to rebuild its organization as it started to intensify further. As Debra was trying tro strengthen, it also started to make a loop around the Turks & Caicos Islands. On July 10, when Debra was almost completing the loop, was upgraded into hurricane intensity. Hours later, Debra was downgraded back to tropical storm intensity. As Debra finished its loop, it started to strengthen more. On July 11, Debra was re-upgraded into hurricane intensity by the NHC. On July 12, Debra was upgraded into a Category 2 hurricane, reaching winds of 96 mph (154 km/h). Debra started to form a ragged eyewall, and started to affect the eastern portion of Florida with its outer rainbands. On July 13, Debra fluctuated between Category 1 and Category 2 strength. On July 14, Debra striked North Carolina's southern coast and weakens. On July 16, the extratropical remains of Debra was absorbed by an extratropical cyclone. Debra caused $200 million USD of damages and claimed 3 lives. Tropical Storm Edouard On mid July, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa, with an associated area of low pressure area. As the wave and the area reached the extreme west Caribbean Sea, the tropical wave, a tropical low, and the area coalesced into one, forming a tropical storm. The storm then received the name Edouard shortly after. On July 23, Edouard began to weaken as Fran sheared the system. Fran then absorbed Edouard on July 24. Edouard caused no damage and no lives were reported. Tropical Storm Fran On July 22, a tropical depression formed on Bahamas. The tropical depression made landfall on Southern Florida hours later. As the depression moved off Florida, it was upgraded into tropical storm intensity, receiving the name Fran on July 23. On July 24, Fran absorbed Tropical Storm Edouard and was downgraded into tropical depression intensity after being sheared by Edouard. Fran regained tropical storm intensity and became a much bigger tropical storm. On July 25, Fran made landfall on Louisiana. On July 26, Fran was downgraded into tropical depression intensity. As Fran made landfall, it slowly losed its organization and its circulation. On July 27, Fran became extratropical, and was absorbed by a cold front on the next day. Fran caused $1.0 billion USD of damages and 10 lives were claimed. Hurricane Grayson On late June, the National Hurricane Center (NHC), was monitoring a tropical wave alongside an associated mass of deep convection near the wave west of Cape Verde. As it tracked through the west, it formed a low pressure area associated with the disturbance. On August 1, it gained enough organization to be declared as a tropical depression by the NHC. The depression struggled to intensify because of its well defined center displaced by a ridge. On the following day, the depression increased its convective organization and was declared as Tropical Storm Grayson. Grayson tracked northwest for multiple days. As upper-level winds began to weaken gradually, making the expansion of a central dense overcast, a formation of large curved bands around the cyclone, and an early indication of an eye. On August 3, Grayson was upgraded into hurricane intensity by the NHC as it was situated around 1,250 miles (2,010 kilometers) west-northwest of the Lesser Antilles. Grayson retained its hurricane intensity for multiple hours. As Grayson strengthened, it started to form a ragged eyewall. A passing cargo ship reported a barometric pressure of 974 millibars. On August 4, Grayson was upgraded into a Category 2 hurricane by the NHC as it started form an eye. As Grayson neared an area with virtually no wind shear, it started to rapidly intensify. On August 6, Grayson was upgraded into major hurricane intensity, and became the first major hurricane of the 2002 season. Grayson then affected Puerto Rico and the Lesser Antilles with its outer rainbands. It still caused heavy rainfall. On August 8, Grayson reached its peak intensity, with winds of 130 mph (210 km/h) and a barometric pressure of 940 millibars. After affecting the regions of Puerto Rico and Lesser Antilles, Grayson was steered by a mid-level ridge located to east-northeast of the system, causing the system to curve its path. On the same day, Grayson underwent its first eyewall replacement cycle, which happens on hurricanes that reach Category 3 strength or above, and was downgraded into a Category 2 hurricane. On the following day, Grayson regained its major hurricane strength as it started to shift off the Gulf Stream. On August 10, Grayson reached its secondary peak intensity, and underwent its second eyewall replacement cycle. On August 11, As Grayson moved off the Gulf Stream, it started to be downgraded by the NHC. Grayson then underwent extratropical transition hours later. On August 12, Grayson became fully extratropical and recurved its track. On August 19, Grayson made landfall on the British Isles, and was absorbed by a European windstorm. The European windstorm, was unofficially named as Grayson. The windstorm then started to impacting the British Isles and Northern France. Grayson caused $300 million USD of damages and claimed 55 lives along its life. Hurricane Hortense On late August, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) was observing a tropical wave alongside an associated area of low pressure beside it. On the following day, showers and thunderstorms associated with the tropical wave gradually organized and coalesced to form a low pressure area. On August 30, the disturbance gradually organized, which is sufficiently enough to be declared as a tropical depression. The tropical depression started to organize more and deepen, as it started to strengthen. On the following day, the tropical depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Hortense, after reaching sufficient organization. With the area having warm sea surface temperatures and with low wind shear, rapid intensification was anticipated. As Hortense nears an area with favorable conditions, it started to strengthen. On September 1, Hortense was upgraded into hurricane intensity by National Hurricane Center before the system reached past the Lesser Antilles. A central dense overcast (CDO) and favorable outflow formed on top of the center of circulation, allowing Hortense to gradually and further organized. After an intrusion of dry air exposing the circulation, Hortense's intensification resumed. On September 2, Hortense was upgraded into a Category 2 hurricane. Satellite and microwave imagery showed an indication of a large eye forming on the system. On September 3, Hortense was upgraded to major hurricane intensity, and started to form a distinct eye. On September 4, Hortense was upgraded into Category 4 strength, the second-highest ranking on the Saffir-Simpson scale. On September 6, after making landfall on the Windward Islands, Hortense was downgraded into Category 3 strength, due to an eyewall replacement cycle. Hortense's weakening trend continued, and was downgraded into a Category 2 hours later. On September 7, Hortense reintensified into a Category 4 hurricane. As Hortense neared an area with warmer waters than before, and an area with virtually no wind shear, it rapidly intensified into a Category 5 hurricane on the following day. On September 9, Hortense made landfall on Hispaniola as a Category 4 hurricane. On the following day, Hortense reintensified into a Category 5 hurricane as it made landfall on the western portion of Cuba. On September 11, Hortense impacted Bahamas with its fierce and strong winds, and absorbed Tropical Storm Isaiah. On the following day, Hortense reached its peak intensity. On September 13, Hortense underwent its second eye wall replacement cycle, just off the coast South Carolina and Georgia. On the next day, Hortense made landfall on Georgia, and near South Carolina. Hortense rapidly weakened, and became extratropical on September 15. On September 16, Hortense was declared as an extratropical low and a post-tropical cyclone. Hortense caused $30 billion USD of damages and claimed 1,200 deaths. Hortense was then retired by the WMO on the spring of 2003 due to extensive damages and loss of life. Tropical Storm Isaiah An interaction between a tail end of a cold front and a tropical low led to a formation of a depression near Florida. Despite being on land, it intensified into Tropical Storm Isaiah on September 11. Hours later, Isaiah was absorbed by the infamous Hurricane Hortense Isaiah caused minimal damage and claimed 12 lives. Hurricane Josephine A large tropical wave with an associated area of deep convection moved off the coast of Africa on early September. As the tropical wave passed through Cape Verde, it started to organize and deepen. On September 10, when the tropical wave was located 700 miles northeast of the Lesser Antilles, the wave coalesced along with the area and was classified as a depression by the National Hurricane Center. Hurricane Kyle TBD Hurricane Lili TBD Hurricane Marcelo TBD Hurricane Nana Tropical Depression Fifteen TBD Hurricane Omar TBD Hurricane Paloma TBD Tropical Storm Rene TBD Names & retirement Names The naming list used on the 2002 Atlantic hurricane season was the same name list used on the infamous 1996 Atlantic hurricane season with some exceptions — Debra, Grayson, Isaiah, and Marcelo, which were used to replace the names Diana, Gustav, Isidore, and Marco. 17 out of the 21 names were used. The names Debra, Grayson, Isaiah, and Marcelo were used for the first time. Retirement On the spring of 2003, the World Meteorological Organization, had retired the names Hortense, Josephine, and Kyle. The retired names will never be used for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Heather, Jessica, and Kendrick. 2008 Atlantic hurricane season naming list Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:2002 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons